indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Wars
Star Wars is a movie franchise created by George Lucas in 1977, starring Harrison Ford. Although Star Wars and Indiana Jones belong to different franchises and continuities, there have been several connections in the form of in-jokes. http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/ References to Star Wars in Indiana Jones Raiders of the Lost Ark *Jock Lindsey's plane has the letters OB-CPO on its nose, a reference to Obi-Wan Kenobi and C-3PO. It even says OB-CPO in the LEGO set "Temple Escape!". *The sound of Jock Lindsey's plane starting is the same as the Millennium Falcon's failing hyperdrive. *In the scene where Indiana Jones is lifting the Ark of the Covenant out of its holding place in the Well of Souls, one of the hieroglyphs resembles Star Wars characters C-3PO and R2-D2. Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom *The opening scenes take place in Club Obi Wan, named after the Star Wars character Obi-Wan Kenobi. *Indy says during the mine car scene "We got company" - a similar line was spoken by Han Solo in the first Star Wars. Shorty also says this during the car pursuit in Shanghai. *The sound of Lao Che's plane failing is the same as the Millennium Falcon's failing hyperdrive. *The sound of an igniting lightsaber can be heard during Willie Scott's sacrifice. *Jones confronts and defeats two Thuggee swordsmen then begins chasing one of them into the jungle, only to swiftly be chased back by a renewed number of soldiers. The scene closely resembles a scene in ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' when Han Solo performs the same action with stormtroopers aboard the orignal Death Star. Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull *Inside the temple of Akator, Indy says a line frequently used in the Star Wars movies: "I have a bad feeling about this." *Inside the round room of the Temple of Akator, one of the golden decorative items features the faces of C-3PO and R2-D2. (the face of E.T., another Spielberg creation that also appears in Star Wars, adorns another piece) Young Indiana Jones Chronicles *In both "Austria, March 1917" and Young Indiana Jones and the Attack of the Hawkmen, Indy uses the line frequently said in the Star Wars movies: I have a bad feeling about this *In "Austria, March 1917", Jones' companions remark sarcastically on traveling through the sewers: "What a wonderful smell we've discovered!" (similar to a line in the trash compactor scene in A New Hope) Other can request Die Overture von Krieg der Sterne in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Graphic Adventure.]] *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Graphic Adventure'' features a Thousand-year-old falcon artifact in Indiana Jones's Barnett College office as well as "Die Overture von Krieg der Sterne" (The Overture from Star Wars). *The video game Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures has the C'boath Bar, named after a Star Wars expanded universe Jedi: Joruus C'baoth. *The theme park attraction Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye has the line: "I have a bad feeling about this" *The video game LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures has two references to the series: in the Lost Temple level Indy tries to give Belloq the head of C-3PO, and in the Temple of the Grail level, Indy and Sallah encounter what appears to be a shadow of Darth Vader (Complete with a musical cue and breathing), that later turns out to be the Knight standing guard over the room. Also, five Star Wars characters are hidden through the game (eg. Luke Skywalker is frozen in the level Into the Mountains) and after all are found, Han Solo is unlocked. *Jock Lindsey flies the OB1 in Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods. *Han Solo is also an unlockable skin in Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings. References to Indiana Jones in Star Wars *Both Indiana Jones and Short Round get mentions in the first edition rulebook of Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game. *Indiana Jones is an unlockable character in LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga. *Jones also cameos in Star Wars: Yoda Stories. *Corellia Antilles, a "xenoarchaeologist" whose forename is a location and has a common surname. *Jenos Idanian, an anagram of 'Indiana Jones,' used as an alias by Han Solo and Corran Horn. *"That's not the years, it's the parsecs." replies Han Solo when told he's changed. *"Bugs. Why did it have to be bugs?", Han Solo's phobia homages Jones' ophidiophobia using an altered version of the line from Raiders of the Lost Ark. *The non-canon comic Into the Great Unknown features Indiana Jones discovering the remains of Star Wars character Han Solo. *The Headpiece to the Staff of Ra (the headpiece on Senator Kharrus' staff) and the Ark of the Covenant appear in the first season of ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'', in the episodes "The Gungan General" and "Liberty on Ryloth". *The dance sequence in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars season 3 episode "Hunt for Ziro" was inspired by the opening scene of Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. *The season three finale episode Wookiee Hunt includes the Crystal Skull of Akator in the Trandoshan trophy room. *Season four's Friends and Enemies sees bounty hunter Cad Bane examining a fedora while looking for a new hat.Leland Chee on Twitter *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' features a cameo by Jones. *''LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty'' depicts Boba Fett trying to cross a Death Star hallway to get to Jar Jar Binks. However, he is stopped by three things: Han Solo chasing a small group of stormtroopers, several more stormtroopers chasing Han Solo, and Indiana Jones running from a boulder. Fett gets run over by the boulder, as he attempts to cross the hallway after Jones has passed through. *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' features an unlockable fedora called "Indy's hat". *The Emperor in ''Robot Chicken: Star Wars Episode II'' encourages one of his royal guard to use their "Staff of Ra" in fixing an overhead vent. *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars: There are three references to Indiana Jones in this game. In the level "The Hidden Enemy", the player must stand on two buttons to reveal Indiana Jones and Henry Jones Sr. tied to a chair behind a bookshelf to collect a special object - a homage to the Castle Brunwald scene in ''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. The second reference is in the level "Ambush". To obtain another special collectible, the player must enter a room similar to the Well of Souls, and find the object inside the Ark of the Covenant by activating it - a reference to Raiders of the Lost Ark. Also, in the bonus mission "Hostage Crisis", the player must activate a screen, and make his/her character jump to make the Indiana Jones on the screen jump as well to complete a small minigame - a strong similarity to the Xbox 360 Kinect and another homage to Indiana Jones. Cast and crew ]] Persons who worked in both franchises *George Lucas *Harrison Ford *Jane Bay *Bruce Boa *Gavin Bocquet *Ben Burtt *Anthony Daniels *Frank Darabont *Julie Eccles *Richard Edlund *Deborah Fine *Carrie Fisher *Jonathan Hales *William Hootkins *Julian Glover *Christopher Lee *Michael McAlister *Rick McCallum *Ian McDiarmid *Ralph McQuarrie *Dennis Muren *Michael Sheard *Tom St. Amand *John Williams *Matthew Wood Notes and references See also *''George Lucas' Super Live Adventure'' *''Into the Great Unknown'' *''Raiders of the Lost Jedi Temple of Doom: A Fan Film of Epic Proportions'' *Star Wars Insider *StarWars.com External links *StarWars.com *[[starwars:Main Page|Wookieepedia, the Star Wars Wiki]] * * * Category:Media